This invention relates to a bubble bath assembly which generates a multiplicity of minute bubbles in the water in a bathtub, and, in particular, relates to a bubble bath assembly which floats on the water in a bathtub.
In the related art, International Application No. PCT/JP 84/00409 filed Aug. 24, 1984 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 855,628, now abandoned, discloses a health bath structure having a water-jetting nozzle which is retained above the water in a bathtub. This health bath structure has a pump-encasing housing which must be fixedly mounted on a wall of a bathroom, and therefore installation work is necessary in order to use this structure. Moreover, since this structure is fixed at a specific position, an auxiliary equipment is required to transfer the nozzle to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,823 discloses a portable hydromassage unit designed to straddle the side wall of a bathtub. This unit has a clamping bracket which is movable along a bridge portion of the housing, which is adapted to rest on the side wall of the bathtub. By adjusting the position of the clamping bracket, the clamping bracket is capable of clamping the side wall in cooperation with a power unit housing which is adapted to be disposed outside the bathtub, and whereby the hydromassage unit is removably installed on the side wall of the bathtub. However, when the side wall of a bathtub has a thickness exceeding the range of the movement of the clamping bracket, it is not possible to mount the hydromassage unit on the bathtub. In particular to a bathtub of a dugout type, a hydromassage unit of the above-mentioned type can not be applied.